


Cookie Cake Cherry

by bactaqueen



Series: AFI ABH [6]
Category: AFI
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade poofs into your room one night with a "To Do" list of all of the above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Cake Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posed July 2005.

You're ripped from a promising dream by a popping sound, a flare of light, and a soft-but-heartfelt "fuck!" You fly out of bed at the sounds of your CD rack tumbling to the floor and your CDs scattering. Out of bed, your toes encounter the sharp edges of plastic jewel cases as your hand slides along the wall in search of the light switch. Even before you flood the room with warm light, your sister's name and an expletive-riddled demand have left you.  
  
But your voice dies and your mouth goes dry when your eyes land on your intruder, and you gape silently for several long moments. He is skinny, pale in places and tan in others, and wearing neon green hot pants too tight to be healthy. His Crayola tattoos are all visible, his hair is messy, and his eyeliner is smudged. Jade stands in the ruin of your CD collection. He carries a half-full glass of chocolate milk and a bag of chocolate-chip cookies. In the light, he seems surprisingly small and scared.   
  
Jade looks sadly down at the mess around his feet, then back up at you. "Sorry," he whispers.  
  
You open your mouth before you're sure of what you want to say, but you're saved from making a complete fool of yourself by the harsh, sleepy voice of your mother wanting to know what the hell is going on.  
  
Hurriedly, you scramble for the door, slipping on jewel cases as you go. You yank the door open and lean into the hall. Light from your room makes your shadow long, and you can just make out the dim glow of a light edging up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry," you call. "Fell off my bed."  
  
Your mother grumbles something you pretend not to hear and the shadows at the base of the stairs shift. Slowly, you retreat into your room, firmly shutting and carefully locking the door. You lean back against the door, eyes closed. After a few deep breaths, you open your eyes. Jade's still there. You stare wordlessly at him, thoughts jumbled, senses untrustworthy.  
  
Somewhat warily, Jade offers the now-open bag of cookies. "You... want a cookie?"  
  
The grin that splits your lips is sudden and wild.  _Don't ask, don't think._  You nod and take a cookie, then gesture to your bed. "You want to sit down?"  
  
Pain passes briefly over his pretty face. "In these?" He points to the tight, eye-hurting green shorts.  
  
Giggling softly, you blurt, "Then take them off." Horror widens your eyes briefly.  
  
Jade spends a silent moment staring at you. Finally, he says, "Well? Are you going to turn around and give me some privacy?"  
  
Surprised, you blink. "Why?"  
  
Jade heaves a sigh. "Why, indeed," he grumbles, rolling his eyes. He tips his head and stares down his little nose at you. "I am  _not_  a whore. If you want in my pants, you're going to have to get me drunk on this chocolate soy milk I was nice enough to bring and play patty cake with me."  
  
You bite your lip to stifle the giggles and nod, schooling your features into something like a serious expression. You point to the bed pushed against the wall on the other side of the little desk. "Bed's over there."  
  
Permission now granted, Jade surrenders the glass of milk and the bag of cookies and pounces. He lands on the bed--making too much noise--and curls until he's a strange-looking ball of skin, mismatched art, messy hair, and green beneath the collage of posters and pictures of your favorite people. He looks at you, one dark eye visible, the other hidden.  
  
You simply stare. The cookies and the milk are heavy in your hands. The light makes the whole picture real. Jade is waiting for you on your bed. And you can't bring yourself to take those few careful steps and join him.  
  
A soft sigh slips past his parted lips, shifting his hair. "You know why I'm here, honey," he says quietly, a world of understanding in his low voice, another in his eye. "Come on over here."  
  
Tears sting your eyes. You leave the glass and the small bag on the edge of the desk but clutch your cookie as you climb onto the bed. Immediately, you're drawn into his arms, and he shifts to bring you close to his chest. He holds you and smoothes your hair down with those long fingers as you munch listlessly on your cookie and fight the tears. You barely taste the bittersweet chocolate and the chewy bread of the snack. You can smell him, something strong and clean, and you can feel him, solid and warm. It's only when he shifts, his arm stretching behind you, that you realize your cookie is gone.  
  
He sips the soymilk, then offers you the glass. As you drink, your tears dry. Jade takes the glass from you, offers an encouraging smile, then reaches back to place the half-emptied tumbler back on the edge of the desk.   
  
Jade moves until he's sitting cross-legged and awkward before you. He pushes his hair back behind his ear and drops his hands to his knees, a smile chasing the pain across his face. You follow the movement of his hands, and your eyes stray-- _unintentionally_ , of course--to his crotch, and the bulge outlined there.  
  
Jade chuckles a little.  
  
You look up, meet his eyes. A faint blush creeps up your neck.  
  
"One game of patty cake," he says. "Then I'll take them off and we'll do whatever you want to do."  
  
Watching his eyes, you tell him seriously, "What I want to do is illegal in this state."  
  
A small, mischievous smile curves his lips, and he leans in. "We just won't tell anyone, will we?" he whispers conspiratorially.  
  
Your blush intensifies, but you hold up your hands. You clap once. "Patty cake…”  
  
Jade's hands are beautiful; even up close, you envy them. It's heaven just to touch them, and you think of this each time he slaps his palms against yours. He recites the nursery rhyme in a low voice, matching the rhythm of the words to each meeting of hands. His eyes seem to dance, mirth and something darker in them. This doesn't feel as innocent as it should be.  
  
When the game his over, his fingers wrap around yours and he pulls you into his lap, sliding his arms around you. Instead of your face at his chest, though, your eyes are even with his. They seem wider and darker this close; you can see those flecks of gold. So lost in those eyes, you don't notice him moving in. The kiss he gives is slow, gentle, searching. It surprises you, but not into pulling away, only into staying still.  
  
Jade breaks the kiss but keeps his face close. "I'm going to stand up." His voice is like honey, or warm melted chocolate. "You're going to take these off, 'cause I can't do it myself." He smirks. His fingers are rubbing small circles into your lower back, through the loose cotton of your t-shirt. "Then, I'm going to wiggle my cute ass over to the light and kill it. Sound like a plan?"  
  
With your gaze shifting between his eyes and his lips, you nod.  
  
He kisses you once more, a soft brush of lips, before he eases you out of his lap. He slides his legs over the edge of the bed, then stands and turns. He laces his fingers behind his neck and looks down at you curiously. "Well?" he prompts.  
  
Nervous giggles bubble out of your throat and you reach for the seal of those shorts. You bite your lip as you open them, then lose your nerve and close your eyes. Blindly, you part the fly and tug, pulling the shorts down his slim legs. His thighs are hard under your hands, the fine hairs tickling your skin. When you're leaning over the edge of the bed, and the shorts are down around his ankles, he steps out of them. Jade tucks fingertips under your chin and guides your face up.   
  
Lips touch the tip of your nose. "You're just too cute," he says, amusement in his warm voice.  
  
Blood burns up your neck and into your face. You pull away from him and back against the wall. After a few deep breaths, you open your eyes.   
  
Jade is laughing at you. When your eyes meet his and drop, he turns. He shakes that pale ass long enough to hear your uninhibited giggles, then flicks the lights off and plunges the room into darkness.  
  
Anticipation, fear, excitement begin to swirl in your brain as your eyes adjust to the darkness. Time seems to freeze when you hear a thump.  
  
"Fuck!" Jade makes no effort at keeping quiet.  
  
Worried, you lean forward a little. "Jade?"  
  
The bed dips with his weight, and you tumble against him. Fingertips touch your cheeks and your hair, then skim down your neck. "Forgot about the chair," he says sheepishly.  
  
You laugh until his lips cover yours, then give a surprised moan through your closed lips and into his mouth. Each kiss is patient, slow, warm. Your hands move to rest on his sides as he gently eases you back. There's a flick of tongue, a slide of lips. He guides you down until you’re lying on your side facing him, settles your head on your pillow, combs his fingers through your hair. You rub a thumb up and down his side and tip your face, finally parting your lips to grant his probing tongue access.  
  
His mouth is warm and slick. There is a residual taste of thick chocolate over stale saliva, all of it underlain with sweet promise. His tongue rubs gently against yours, then teases the insides of your cheeks before sweeping back along the inside of your lips. Jade’s mouth moves deliberately against yours. One last slide of his tongue over yours, and he’s pulling away.  
  
Laughter trembles in his throat as he comes up for air. You open your eyes to see him lick his lips.   
  
"Mmm," he mumbles. "Yummy."  
  
Once again, the blush burns your cheeks. You press your face to his neck, feeling shy, and whisper against his skin.  
  
Jade pushes your hair back from your face, gently forcing your mouth far enough away from his skin for you to answer you when he asks, "What's that, honey?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
Fingers glide down your back, smoothing the wrinkles out of your old t-shirt. "So?" He dips his head, gives a slow wet kiss. "I'm a patient man," he finishes, as his fingers edge the t-shirt up your back. He kisses you again, deeper this time.  
  
When he breaks the kiss, you find yourself half-sitting, his body over yours, one arm around your back, the other hand dutifully working your shirt over your head. He supports you, surprising strength in those wiry arms, as he tosses the shirt away. You try to hold on, but he eases you down again.  
  
Moonlight spills into the room, lighting the darkness. He's silvery-pale, and your body seems to glow. The insides of his thighs press against the outsides of yours, and his body is curved. You reach up, trail fingertips along the curve of the tattoo that spans his abdomen, as he leans in. His hair falls against your face as he presses his lips to your forehead. Your eyes flutter shut and you tip your head back. He kisses each eyelid then the tip of your nose. Fingers touch the angle of your jaw as lips claim yours once more.  
  
Jade nips your bottom lip. "Yep," he says, and nodding. "Pretty."  
  
Reflexively, you open your eyes and make a face at him.  
  
Jade's laughter is surprise and deep amusement. He stretches out, half-over you, half to the side. He supports himself on his right arm, slid under your head for closer contact and more support. He smiles through the dim light at you as the fingertips of his left hand slide down your neck, over your collarbone, and along the curve of your breast. He moves his hand, and just the tips of his nails graze around the areola before he pinches your nipple.  
  
"I like girls," he announces without preamble. "Even if you only have two fleshy bits, they're so much fun." He squeezes your nipple one more time for emphasis.  
  
The tension you hadn't been aware of melts from your body, and you laugh.  
  
Falsely solemn, Jade says, "You can pretend I'm a girl, if you want." As he says this, he picks up your hand and guides it to his chest. With an impish grin, he closes your fingers around his own nipple and has you pinch. "Squeak."  
  
Still giggling, now feeling brave and relaxed, your hand goes to his back, your fingertips on his spine, and you lift up just enough to kiss him. His lips meet yours, soft and parted. Gently, he sucks your tongue into his mouth as his fingers slide up and down the center of your belly. You shift beneath him, and when you tip your head and break the kiss, his knee is between yours and his body is a pleasant weight on you.   
  
You nuzzle his cheek. "I don't want to pretend. I only want you."  
  
Jade smiles against you. "Then I guess this works out." His fingers tangle in your hair and pull it away as he kisses the skin below your ear. "You ready?"  
  
His breathy voice sends a spike of arousal straight through you. Very slightly, you nod, apprehensive again.  
  
One last kiss skims your lips. "Then lay back," he murmurs against your mouth, "and enjoy the ride."  
  
Somewhat stiffly, you lie back. Jade moves his parted lips over your chin and down your throat, then along the lines of your collarbones and across your shoulders. He peppers kisses over the swells of your breasts, devoting attention to each in turn, culminating in a soft, wet kiss to each hard nipple. You run fingers through his hair, down his neck, over his shoulder. His body shifts, and his mouth slides down the center of your belly. When you move your leg to settle more comfortably, you feel the hard heat of him there; this, combined with the sudden realization of the damp heat between your legs, the heat he edges closer and closer to, causes another fevered blush. Fingers slip beneath the elastic of your panties.  
  
You tense, and a little whimper escapes your lips.   
  
Jade's mouth moves down to just below your navel. Your hands drop to the bed, and your fingers curl in the rumpled blanket. Fingers tug at your panties, and--  
  
He blows a loud, vulgar raspberry on your skin.  
  
Startled, you jerk, jostling him, half-crying, "What the fuck?!"  
  
Dark brown eyes roll up to meet yours. A small mouth is stretched in a grin that weakens around the second wet raspberry. He mumbles incoherently against your belly.  
  
You blink rapidly a few times, then sigh. "You're a total doofus, Jade."  
  
He raises his head far enough to give you a genuine, silly grin. "Yeah, but I'm hot as hell and totally buff, too."  
  
With exaggerated exasperation, you shake your head. The realization that he's sliding your panties down freezes you. You swallow hard and open your mouth to say his name, ask him to wait, something.  
  
Jade blows another wet raspberry on your belly.  
  
"Jade!" Helpless giggles color your exclamation of his name.  
  
He rocks lightly against your leg, and his voice lowers just a few octaves, "That's it, honey. Say my name." A smile tinges his voice.  
  
Laughing, shaking, you let your head fall back. You're aware of his hands sliding the cotton down your legs and lifting your ankles to remove the panties. Then his body is back, his fingers tracing up the inside of your thigh, his hair brushing your skin. Jade kisses your hip as he eases your thighs apart.  
  
Your eyes slip shut and you breathe a small sound into the darkness.  
  
Calloused fingertips slide along the crease of your thigh, then brush gently up your wet cleft. Jade's breath is warm against your skin as he says softly, "Tell me if you want me to stop."  
  
Your fingers twist in the covers, your body strains. You bite your lip and shake your head, breathing harshly through your nose.  
  
One rough fingertip glides along the edge of one outer lip, top to bottom, then back. The same fingertip, now slick, slides between your folds and teases your clit. You moan softly and tip your head back as the pressure on your clit increases, as he traces circles that close in. Momentarily, you're distracted by the shifting weight of his body, by his gentle forcing of your legs even wider apart.  
  
Slick, wet sounds and harsh breathing punctuate the quietness of the room. You gasp softly when Jade rotates his wrist and replaces the fingertip massaging your clit with the pad of his thumb, and his finger teases your entrance. Your breath catches as he pushes the tip of that finger in and his thumb adopts a slow, steady rhythm.  
  
Then, here it is: slow, deliberate fucking. His long finger in and out, twisting, testing. You sigh and begin to rock your hips. His thumb has sped, but no longer directly rubs your clit, instead circling maddeningly around it. The finger inside you slides out, but only for a moment. Two fingertips now, testing you.  
  
You gasp sharply.  
  
All movement ceases. Jade's soft voice floats up. "Honey?"  
  
"Please... don't stop." Your bravery surprises you.  
  
A smiling kiss touches your hip.  
  
Movement of his fingers is purposeful. The stretching, burning friction is a surprise, a pleasantly painful and incredible one. Your nerves are alive, your skin hypersensitive to the cool air and the brush of his hair on your belly, his lips tracing the line of your hip, his hand stroking your side, his fingers moving... yes, moving inside you. You're acutely aware of each breath and each shudder that passes through you.  
  
It speeds. His thumb rubs your clit, quick, perfect time. His fingers curl as they slide. You're up so high, and then you're over that edge, plunging, his name falling from your lips.  
  
When you come back to yourself--too soon, it seems--you're surprised to note the harsh, panting breaths are your own.  
  
Jade withdraws his fingers from your body and shifts up until he's once again propped on his arm half-over you. When your eyes flutter open, he's grinning down at you, and his free fingers trace invisible patterns on your side.  
  
"Good?"  
  
Heat creeps up your face to your hairline. Jade's arms go around you, rolling you to your side to press against him, pulling you close, slipping a leg between yours. He kisses your chin, your lips. One hand comes up to brush your damp hair back.   
  
For a few long moments, you get lost in his touches, in the low murmured nothings he breathes into your ear. Gradually, you become aware of the rocking of his hips, the rhythmic movement of the hard length of him pressed between your belly and his. Sharp breaths punctuate his murmurs in time with each thrust that slides his trapped cock between you.  
  
"I have condoms," you say suddenly, against the hot skin of his neck.  
  
Surprised laughter fills the room. Jade's arm tightens around you briefly, and he tips his head back to look down at you. "And here I thought you were my blushing virgin," he teases.  
  
Face burning, you press to his neck again. "They... They gave them away. At Gay Pride." Your blush intensifies. "I have flavored ones!"  
  
Jade chuckles into your hair, then your ear. He runs a hand up and down your back as he asks cheekily, "Do you have any pink ones?"  
  
Absently, you bite your lip as you consider. "Light red, almost pink," you tell him, then pause. With a grin, you add, "I have purple, though."  
  
Deeper laughter rumbles against your lips as it moves through his throat. "All right." Jade pulls you back and kisses your mouth. "Get a purple one."  
  
Laughing quietly, you pull away and roll off the bed, then pick your way carefully across the littered floor. Maybe his eyes on you are a tangible thing, and maybe you should care that you can feel his gaze slide from your ankles to your shoulders and back down. But you don’t. As you search your dresser drawer for the stash of colorful condoms, you consider what you’ll see when you turn back. And when you do finally make your way back to the bed, clear plastic packet in hand, you give in and just look.  
  
Jade is stretched on your narrow bed, propped on his side, his back against the wall. His skin seems strangely bright in the silvery light, his hair soft-looking, the blond starkly contrasting the brown. His right elbow supports his body; his left forearm rests on his waist, his wrist and hand draped. He's slim, even now, all smooth long lines, light and shadow. Your eyes move from his face, over his chest and belly, to his cock...  
  
Your fingers play with the edges of the packet. You look down, past your hands to your bare toes. You make an uncertain sound and fidget, shift, wonder.  
  
He sighs, blowing that swath of hair up. "Come on back here, honey," he says softly.  
  
After a deep breath, you move forward. You climb up onto the bed and Jade pulls you down, wrapping you in his arms and pulling you close, kissing your lips and cheeks and chin, stroking fingers over your skin. Satisfied, you sigh and return his kisses. When his fingers tease yours, you surrender the square little plastic packet and your arms go around his neck. Jade slides a hand from your elbow to your shoulder and changes the kiss, softening it, sweetening it, as he pulls his hand away.  
  
Jade eases you to your back and shifts between your legs. His weight presses down on you, his body large, so warm, strange and familiar all at once. He slides back until your hips cradle his, the insides of your thighs resting on the outsides of his. He's up on his arms, smirking slyly down at you.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
You laugh a little, breathless, and shake your head.  
  
Smiling still, Jade leans down. His mouth takes yours, and the latex-covered head of his cock nudges your clit. Your fingers curl against his back as he shifts forward.  
  
The air seems close. Jade flicks his tongue against your lip. "Tell me if I hurt you," he murmurs.  
  
You shake your head quickly and press your face against his neck. Slowly, evenly, Jade pushes all the way in. When he stops, you release the breath you were holding and let your head fall back. You feel full, stretched, open wide; it is part pain, part pleasure--a balanced burning sensation. Your eyes flutter open to find his face so close, his eyes staring down at you. He waits until your eyes are locked to his before he moves.   
  
Jade begins a slow, steady rhythm, pulling out and pushing in, fucking you carefully. Tears sting your eyes at the first actions, alien movement in your neglected body. He sees the pooling tears and shifts his weight to reach up and stroke your hair away from your forehead. He touches your cheek, then slides his hand under your head. His lips take yours, nudging them open, mimicking the movement of his cock with the sliding of his tongue.  
  
His skin is smooth and warm under your fingers, and as he sinks in against you and the kiss deepens, your hands glide down his back. The feel of his muscles moving, and the knowledge of what those muscles are doing, makes you break the kiss and moan a little against his parted lips. The intentional push-up he does to lift his hips and drag the length of his cock up, over your clit, wrenches a gasp from you.   
  
Jade tosses his head back to get is hair out of his face and closes his eyes as he sinks back down and his hips gain speed. You rock up to meet him, kissing his bottom lip, his chin, and his neck. Under your hands, his ass clenches. He bows his head, seeking another slow hot kiss, his tongue snaking out to touch your lips.  
  
He breathes your name into your mouth. A soft grunt follows, and then his weight shifts again. His hips don't let up, but fingers slide down your belly, into your curls, between your parted lips and down.  
  
Your head falls back again and you give a little moan as he fingers your clit. His lips slide down your throat and move against your skin as his body tenses. He breathes hotly, a soft "ah," and his hips jerk twice as you're both coming, pushing against each other in a sudden rush of heat.  
  
Jade kisses you deeply as he withdraws his cock, sending a shudder through your body when his thumb brushes your hypersensitive clit. His lips graze your cheek as he moves off of you, careful of your arms and legs. When the bed shakes and he's creeping across the room in search of the trashcan, you roll to your side to watch him go.   
  
A few slow blinks, and your eyes finally focus on his pale ass. You giggle. He shoots a glance over his shoulder to find you looking. He dances a little, shaking it, for the effect.  
  
As he busies himself with discarding the condom and wiping himself clean with the aid of your discarded t-shirt, you crawl under the covers and snuggle into the pillow. With wide, wondering eyes, you watch him come back.  
  
"Are you going to disappear now?" you ask softly, disappointment in your voice.  
  
Jade lifts the covers and slides between the sheets, automatically reaching for you and settling in. Only when you're a tangle of warm limbs does he speak.  
  
"Not yet," he says. He kisses the top of your head and sighs softly. He says, "You're going to Hell, you know," with a smile tingeing the words.  
  
Your eyes slip shut and you cuddle closer. Your lips curve against his collarbone. "Then I guess I'll see you there."


End file.
